


Closer

by gaybreadstick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, a smooch or two, excuse me bartender what is this fuckery, idk man there's like... some hand holding, some real raunchy stuff right here, wow what I wrote something fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybreadstick/pseuds/gaybreadstick
Summary: Things get somewhat tender between a Branch Chief and a Scientist.





	Closer

Plenty of words were available at his disposal for the feeling that he was experiencing in that particular moment. Anxiety. Uneasiness. Trepidation. All of them perfectly acceptable descriptions for the creeping sensation of restlessness that was bubbling up in the his gut.

One palm had lifted to the jawline of his companion standing in front of him. His thumb carefully brushed over the soft cheek, catching ever so delicately on the fleeting beginnings of stubble that lingered there. Faba's gaze lazily followed that thumb and held there for some time before mustering up the courage to look upward towards the other man's eyes.

Colress' gaze drifted back down upon him with an unfathomable softness. Those discs of honey and lemon appeared to flicker in the dim lighting with each minuscule movement. Colress raised his own hand over Faba's, fingers wrapping around it and bringing the back up against his lips. Faba's breath hitched, though he tried his best to muffle it. Even so, the smirk that tugged coyly at the corner of Colress' lips gave away that he had noticed. Faba felt his cheeks burn and he sharply looked away.

The Pokemon Researcher made a small noise and brought a finger up beneath that dusty-coloured goatee to nudge Faba's gaze back towards him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing," Faba shook his head, still avoiding eye contact with the taller man.

Colress' smirk vanished entirely and his features grew worried. He leaned in, tilting his head. "Are you all right?"

"Fine. Just fine," reaffirmed Faba. The Branch Chief was folding his arms over his chest, fingers clawing into the white fabric of his sleeves. Colress saw this and his brows knit.

"Too much?" he asked, a little quieter this time.

Faba didn't answer. He was preoccupied with biting down onto his lip with a surly shyness that he had otherwise previously been entirely unfamiliar with. He was a Branch Chief. A scientific genius. He had witnessed terrifying creatures head on in the past. Of all things, that should rank far more intimidating than the half foot of suffocating space between him and the Pokemon Researcher standing before him. Nothing should even compare to the horrid power of an Ultra Beast, _so why was this moment rendering him numb with absolute unyielding apprehension?_

Colress' hands made to move towards the Branch Chief but they stalled midway. Did he want to be touched? Did he want him to hold him? 

Faba was no better off. He had taken notice to this falter in motion and found himself on the end of a very nerve-wracking battle of wits. He desperately wanted those hands on him. The Branch Chief restrained himself from uttering a noise of urgency, a high pitched keen or whimper of weakness signalling his desire to have Colress finally touching him. His digits tensed tighter into the material and his coat creaked with the strain. It seemed this gave off the wrong message as Colress' hands were quick to retreat.

"Ah, wait-" Faba blurted out, eyeing them hopelessly.

Colress perked, thin eyebrows arching upward at the Branch Chief's outburst.

As soon as the words had left, Faba's face burned tenfold. One knuckle travelled up between his teeth where he nervously bit down onto it. Still no eye contact. He couldn't bring himself to look his companion in the face again so soon. With the heat radiating off of his cheeks he felt too warm and too cold all at once. The green-spectacled man cleared his throat, playing off the nibble on his knuckle by twisting the tip of his beard rather stiffly.

With Faba avoiding his gaze he was unaware of the growing heat in Colress' face. It mirrored his own perfectly with the flush of deep scarlet rising high on his cheeks. The blonde-haired man gulped silently. Had Faba perhaps wanted him to continue? Well, there was only one way to find out. He stepped closer, the suffocating space parting them now obsolete as Colress slid his arms around the scrawny man. Faba's muscles went rigid at the feeling of those appendages embracing him. He could hear a hiss of air puff out the back of Colress' coat.

Faba didn't say a word as he raised his hands and began to pinch the tips of one glove away, eventually pulling the accessory off to reveal the pale skin beneath. Colress glanced down in surprise. In all the time he had known the man not once had those gloves been absent from his attire. Not once. Yet here Faba was taking one off as if it meant nothing. There was a heavy silence between them as Faba clenched the discarded glove in one palm. The now bare one slowly lifted, hesitating once, before coming into full contact with that cheek once more. Both Colress and Faba flinched upon the contact. Delicate fingers moved up along the man's jaw and towards the back of his neck. Finally Faba took the chance to look at Colress properly. Honey-hued irises were replaced with something akin to glowing embers. There was an urgency in that gaze. Something carnal, something needing. They clung firmly onto Faba's own icy blues as if threatening to melt their frigid colour if they held on too long. Faba pushed his palm up. Fingers slid seamlessly into pale blonde strands of hair. Those burning embers fluttered closed and Faba swore he heard a sigh of pleasure. He moved his wrist, combing back the sleek hair with tender affection. It was miraculously plush. Oh, but what of that curl? That unique strand that made Colress, well... _Colress._ Was it soft too?

Faba moved towards it, holding it between a thumb and forefinger and following a part of the length. This piece was far more rigid. Less versatile than the flowing locks of the rest. Colress' eyes were still closed as he did this. The Branch Chief took reassurance in the expression of bliss evident on the other man's features. Little did he know that bliss was just the tip of the iceberg. Never had Colress had someone other than himself run their fingers through his hair. Touch his cheek. Touch him like this. Decades of absent affection hungrily drank in the gentle caresses, eager for more and more with each second.

A deeper sigh escaped him and he slowly peeled open his eyes again. They widened as they were met with the undeniably doting face of Faba. The other man's cool blues visibly relaxed with a twinkle of fondness swirling in their centers, complimented by a hint of a small smile on his lips.

Colress felt himself grow warmer. Faba took notice to the expression he had been making and was quick to bring it to a jarring halt. _Oh, how embarrassing._ The Pokemon Researcher frowned at that. He wanted more of that look. That look of sheer utter adoration in Faba as he gazed up at him. 

He pressed a hand to Faba's cheek to nudge his chin upward, followed closely by Colress nervously leaning inward.

Faba froze, realizing what was happening, but before he could speak or do anything, Colress interrupted his own movements.

"May I?" he whispered, lips mere inches from Faba's own.

The Branch Chief felt excitement throbbing in his ribs. Exhilaration making his heart race and his breathing uneven. It was thrilling being so close and yet -

And yet he was _right there -_

_He could almost -_

"Yes," Faba breathed out. _Please._

Colress gave a tiny nod. He leaned further, met with Faba in middle as the shorter man arched himself up on the fronts of his toes. Lips pushed together. Noses lightly bumped into one another. Eyes drifted closed and Faba found his arms beginning to reciprocate the embrace by lazily coiling around Colress' waist. There was no sound aside from the stifled deep breaths of Faba and Colress as they kissed. The palm on Faba's cheek inched further back to chastely cradle his head. Colress could feel the whiskers on Faba's chin tickling against his own but didn't mind. The heat radiating off of those beautiful lips was more than enough to distract from the scratchiness. 

Faba stood there almost on tiptoe, completely elated by the sensation of having the other man pressed against him. God, he didn't want him to leave. He wished to stay like this for as long as possible. What he wouldn't give to live in this moment forever; but of course, it wasn't to last. A needy squeak escaped up the back of the Branch Chief's throat. They broke apart, both outright flustered from the brief event. Faba glanced up at Colress with disbelief and star stuck awe so genuine it made something in Colress' chest throb hard.

"I- ... I-" Faba stammered, clearing his throat but to no avail.

Colress' gaze darted between the other man's eyes, desperately wanting to know what the man had to say. The kiss had rendered him to such a state of delight he was certain Faba could speak no wrong to sour his mood. 

Faba swallowed. His fingers caught the front of Colress' coat. The material was so cold.

"Can I..." Faba began as he dropped his hand to fleetingly touch Colress' own still gloved one. The taller of the pair nodded. He stepped back, fingers going for the diamond buttons on the front of his coat. Damn this impractical thing. Why he didn't opt for separated gloves with it was beyond him - highly inconvenient. He would need to take such design flaws into deeper consideration next time -- but there was no time to dawdle on that! Colress quickly wrestled himself out of the heavy garment and tossed it aside. Faba in the meantime had removed his other glove, discarding the pair with the grey coat. Colress paused now. Being so used to wearing his coat that without it now, in front of Faba, he felt practically _naked. Cold._ A shiver raced up his spine.

There was some evident hesitation in Faba before the man held out his bare hand to the other. Colress again was the one to close the space. He took Faba's hand, sliding his other around the man's waist and pulling him in closer.

Faba's eyes were on their locked hands. Fingers intertwined. There was slight difference between their long digits. Faba straightened his hand, comparing their size with wonder. Colress' outmatched his own by having a slight length advantage. Faba's lips drew into a shy line as he threaded them together once more. Colress merely smiled, appreciating the warmth of Faba's palm and the man's flustered face. He could feel the man's body heat through his white coat. Their chests nearly flush together, Colress found comfort being in such close proximity to the other man. He tilted his head down to push his forehead against Faba's.

"I..." he began, but his words died. The words were scrambling to free themselves, tripping up on each other in the man's throat before they could leap off his tongue. He stammered out the singular letter - the beginning of his words a few times, before he finally sucked in a deep, determined breath. His fingers squeezed Faba's hand. 

"I love you."

 

For an agonizing moment, there was nothing.

 

No sound. No movement. Excitement rapidly devolved into panic as the response failed to come. He cracked open his eyes to meet Faba's.

Those icy hues were watery now. Colress felt his hand being squeezed. The Branch Chief took in a sharp breath, biting his lip as he finally mustered out an answer.

"I... I love you, too."

Embarrassed, crooked smiles spread across their faces, Colress letting out a light laugh as he pushed his forehead to Faba's again affectionately. Faba let out a tiny weak chuckle of his own, eyes scrunching closed as he eagerly leaned up into the nuzzle. He angled his chin upwards and gave Colress another soft, gentle kiss - one of the many delightfully reciprocated ones yet to come.


End file.
